The Raven
by Happy94Goth
Summary: Yuuki Rei. Predictably unpredictable. Bodyguard for Nefertari Vivi. Eccentric, slight bipolar and anti social tendencies, what every "perfect" bodyguard should be... right? slight xover with Mahou Tsukai Kurohime
1. Trailer

**The Raven**

**_I'd just like everyone to know that 1) this is the first time i've written a fanfic, 2) I need criticsm, whether it be flame or advice just write i need it so i can improve my story for the audience -that doesn't exist._**

The tanto blade gleamed mockingly at its audience as it protruded from the back of a certain bluenette. The rest had sheathed itself within her stomach, all the way to the hilt.

Nami's eyes widened, tears escaping her eyes.

Sanji's mouth went slack, his usual cigarette lay on the floor unattended to.

Zoro's eyes widened; a knuckle-white grip on _Wad__Ô_'_s _hilt.

Chopper and Ussop had their eyes wide in shock, their mouth hung agape in horror.

Luffy had frozen in place eyes not believing what he saw, the words stuck in his throat except one:

"_Vivi… "_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The notes and rests of the overture were like liquid gold. It dripped from the violin's bow and whispered ever-so-sweetly into listening ears, gracing them with the sounds of a passionate sonnet. Slender digits plucked the strings and the sharp notes quickly melted with the vibrations as the bow glided effortlessly across the instrument. As the song slowed to a stop, and the notes echoed against the marble tiles, a reminder of its former elegance, the musician-a black clad youth- put the violin in its case, closing it with a satisfying click, humming the song he put away the case._

"_Enjoying the performance I presume?" He chuckled, directing his question towards the partially opened door behind him._

_Nefetari Vivi came out from behind the door, an embarrassed blush painting her cheeks, she smiled sheepishly._

"_Rei-san how did you-"She stopped knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Instead she opted on a comment._

"_Your music...It's beautiful". The black clad man, known as Rei, bowed at the waist his left hand behind his back in the customary way, while his right was placed over his heart. His amber eyes light with amusement._

"_Arigato Hime-sama"_

* * *

Vivi opened her eyes and smiled. That was one of her fondest memories with Rei, speaking of which where was he? Her cerulean orbs scanned the deck of the Merry Go as she looked for the familiar masked, amber eyed youth.

"Looking for someone Vivi-chan?" Nami said as she noticed her friend's searching look. Vivi smiled at her nodding.

"Just for Rei-san" She replied.

"Speak of the devil and the devil will come, or so they say" A voice chirped behind Vivi. She whirled around startled, coming face-to-face with the familiar black mask Rei always wore, which covered everything, with the exception of his eyes, which were currently closed in upside down U's indicating his good mood.

"I heard my name, is there anything you want Hime-sama?" He asked. Vivi shook her head no.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you've volunteered to do guard duty for three nights now, and I haven't seen you sleep, you should rest" Rei blinked at the kind gesture and bowed in his usual fashion, left hand behind his back and right over his heart.

"Arigato Hime-sama but-"He was cut-off mid sentence when Luffy glomped him from behind, making him stagger forward.

"Neh Mysterious Mask-san, take it off!" Rei grunted and threw Luffy off, eyeing the irritating rubber captain. The 'it' Luffy referred to was Rei's mask, which made Rei's face a mystery to Luffy, as with everyone else on the crew, though they did better at being subtle about it.

"I told you for the last two days Mugiwara-san, no" Said Rei keeping his voice even.

"Please" A vein slightly twitched.

"No"

"Please, just one peak" The vein twitched more.

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssse!" A sigh sounded.

"Yes..."

"Really?!"

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" A foot planted itself on Luffy's face and sent him flying towards the mast as Rei lost his temper. A very rare occurrence. Vivi sighed as Nami leaned back assuming her previous position on the layback sun chair, both would be lying if they said they weren't curious about Rei's face, everyone was. Vivi and Nami watched as Rei scaled the mast and took his customary spot atop the ship's spar, away from the rubber menace.

Yes, Rei...Yuuki Rei was truly a mystery.

* * *

**Woooot! First Fanfiction. This will be my little motivational story for me to get my inspiration block working. I am so bad at time management. I really need to get my priorities straightened. Anyway hopefully you enjoyed this and that my writing is sufficient enough for you. **

**Thank you for reading,**

**~Happy94Goth**


End file.
